Test Of Raiden
by Scorpina
Summary: Somehow, the mortal Kombat series I made seemed... incomplete! Thus the creation of the test of Raiden... question is, what does the thunder god have up his sleeve this time?
1. Chapter 1

The test of Raiden

Chapter 1- Changes

It's been a hell of a year… and I mean it to. With everything that has gone on, the loss of a good friend that people are recognizing as a monster now is of no help to us. But… I don't want to talk about that right now.

Instead let me speak of the other changes. Shao has still tagged along with me, and just recently established himself as a main eventer! Good for him! We have been one less dragon as of late. Rob has left the WWE, but he still drops by here and there to pay a visit. It doesn't cost much for him at all, he can fly free of charge! Anyway. The guys and I decided to hang out for abit in the back, when Raiden approached. There was a twisted little grin on his face, which meant no good in my eyes. "What now?" I demanded of him.

"Oh Kane, don't jump to conclusions on me like that!" he said with a smile. "But this one… you have the right to. I have a little test for you" he explained.

"Test? The man has battled gods, fake gods, two sorcerers…"

"And a partridge in a pare tree!" sanged Chris Jericho. The guy just came out of nowhere! We all glared at him angrily as he slowly made his way back into a locker room.

"What the hell is going on this time?" I demanded.

"It's a dragon test, nothing very serious… or… maybe it is… here" he placed an old book into my hands, I stared at him oddly wonder what the hell I am going to do with it! "You need to read it… as well… know this, there are four young dragons in this locker room, yet to be discovered. Their animalities changed… you need to find them, so with that being said, I have undone the spell you casted everyone's mind on their animalities and the events that had happened among you."

"What the hell is going on?" Taker growled lowly.

"You'll see" Raiden grinned as he vanished before our eyes. I stared at the Deadman. "Four dragons?"

"Yeah, I'll get started on that… you catch up on your reading" Taker left me alone with the musty old book. I looked at the cover and saw written in gold. 'The world of Dragons and what they do,' strange book. However there were marked pages saying 'read me!' by Raiden. Who knew a thunder god had sticky notes?

Anyway, I began reading the notes, it spoke of dragon breeding and what not… wait… why does he want me to… read… oh dear God no! Instantly I closed the book and confronted Shao Khan about it. I demanded an explanation. However, he only smiled to me. "What, do you think we are going to force you to do a nasty with another woman? You're a married man! Dragon or not, you have a wife!" he said with a laugh.

"I know that damn it, but why the hell does Raiden want me to read about it?" I demanded.

Shao had a 'You'll see' look on his mug… I didn't like where this was going… not one bit! Shao left me alone with my thoughts as I continued to read about dragon mating. I grew board with the book and cast it aside for now. It was a big mistake on my part… Raiden set me up.

I didn't really think about it for a week or so, that was until strange things started happening to me. For instance, my skin became very dry… and scaly… not something I was comfortable with. As well, my appetite seemed to have increased greatly… again… not good when one has to maintain their 'figure' as it were. I kept picking up Raiden's book, yet never really got a chance to finish reading it. I kept getting called over for other things; Vince's meeting, going out with the guys, trying to figure out why the hell my back was so itchy… stuff like that.

Well, one night. I decided to take a nap in the locker room. Just a five-minute one at best… when everything got shot to hell. I really should have seen this coming…


	2. Chapter 2 The dragons find you

Chapter 2- the dragons find you- Undertaker

I don't know what kind of crap Raiden is trying to pull here, but I sure as hell wasn't in the mood for any of it. I decided to give it a week to see if anything strange was going to happen. Well… when that passed I decided to go looking for these new dragons myself. As I searched the halls, I did find an odd paper in my pocket… clues to finding them. "Goddamn it he know I was going to be the one to find them," I growled.

Reading the note I read the clues aloud. "One for every brand except for ECW" ok so one dragon in each brand… yet ECW has two, easy enough. "Two share a face, and name" I assume he means brothers… instantly I thought of the Hardy Boys. Matt and Jeff, they look alike and share the last name of Hardy. Yet the ECW… that has me rather perplexed… until I noticed one of the guys acting oddly.

Kevin Thorn's character recently had a make over, he's been scratching his skin like crazy and is very irritated by it. I saw him down the hall rubbing his back against rough brick. Little relief came. He didn't notice me standing there until I cleared my voice loudly to him. Thorn paused as he slowly turned to look at me. He straightened himself up and tried to justify his actions. "I… was… really… itchy… I couldn't reach the itch" so much for trying to cover up his actions.

"I think we need to have a little talk Thorn…" I paused when I noticed two odd bumps on the side of his head. They were very odd-looking ones, and nearly had a point.

"I'm a dragon… aren't I?" he whispered to me.

"How the hell did you figure that!?" I demanded.

"Well… I know Raiden or whoever erased the past events of here… yet… I remembered, the animality training, the dragon king… all of it," he whispered to me. "Punk does too!"

"Well I'll be damned! Find the Hardy's for me and we will talk this farther. Oh. If you're really in need of a good scratcher… wait till the tail comes, it gets those hard to reach placed easily!" I smirked.

Thorn looked a little lost, but that was to be expected. I was rather stunned when I turned my back for a moment, when I looked again the Hardys and Punk were now standing next to him. "Do you boys eavesdrop?" I asked.

"Well… not really… we just had a feeling to come find you… Taker, what's going on?" Matt asked with concern.

"Well, since I found the new dragons this easily, something much worst isn't too far ahead. You boys will learn Raiden will do that to you… You remember him right? Thunder god from Mortal Kombat?"

They all nodded. "I've been feeling really itchy," muttered Jeff as he scratched feverishly on his arm. The other boys were the same.

"Take a hot shower, you'll feel better. As for me, I am going to find Kane and see what kind of book Raiden gave him to screw him over," I announced. Seriously, this was too easy, after all, when has Raiden ever made it simple for us? ANY of us? I smelt a rat, and a big one.

I confronted Shao about it; he looked at me after he rolled his eyes. "Why do I always get blamed for my brother's actions huh? I work with you guys, what makes you think I am going to try and screw you over?" he asked.

"Just a hunch. What is with the book Raiden gave Glen. You answer me that!"

Shao only smiled, eventually he confessed. "It's to teach him about raising young dragons… infant dragons" he whispered. The red flag went off in my mind. Infant dragons!? "But that is all I can speak of for now"

"You will tell me the rest or by God I'll…" Shao vanished before I could finish my threat. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

I summoned a meeting of the dragons, Cena showed up, same with Batista and the four new soon to be dragons. However my Mrs. couldn't make it, that kid didn't either, Rob wasn't here anymore and Glen… seems to have just vanished. "What's going on?" John asked.

"Raiden is at it again… I think we're about to get screwed over BIG time!" I announced to them.

Concerns filled their eyes. "Damn, what is he planning on doing?!" Dave demanded.

"Don't know, but it ain't good, that's for certain. I think we need to find him before something happens." I announced. Jeff Hardy sneezed suddenly, multicolored wings burst from his back as the others were stunned. Jeff however looked impressed.

"Wow… that didn't even hurt!" he said with a laugh.

"So it's starting. Ok, guys every split up and find Kane… something tells me whatever Raiden has implemented… has started"

We split up to find Kane; I got Orton to help me. He remembers he's Scorpion after all, however I don't think he or myself were prepared for what was about to happen in this locker room!

Searching high and low, Randy and I found nothing… until someone screamed in the catering room. We rushed in to see what happened… every speck of food was gone! Snitsky stood in the middle of it and looked to us bewildered. "Seriously… it wasn't my fault! I didn't do this!" he explained.

"I doubt you have the stomach for it" I announced as Orton looked around, he lifted up a pot and looked just as bewildered as Snitsky.

"Whoever did this… drank all the gravy and ate every stick of butter," he announced. That's just plain sick!

The screams weren't going to go a way. Out in the lobby area where the fans come in, we found a pizza parlor in a panic. The staff were outside, scared sh-tless. "What the hell happened here?" I demanded.

"Something… big… came into the place… it ate everything! Everything!" one woman explained.

Randy turned to me with concern. "You don't think…" he asked.

"No need to think, the answer is what it is. Raiden has screwed us over once more! Come on, let's find him" I knew it had to be Kane… there was no other explanation for it! Yet the more we searched the locker room… the more did we realize… there was more than one dragon at work… I found that out the hard way when one of the other concession areas was raided. Matt, Jeff, Thorn and Punk were indulging themselves on anything with meat in it! "Remind me to apologize to Kane," I muttered to Orton.

"Yeah, I was going to blame him too. But something isn't right still; Kane can't just go off and vanish like that! Can he?" he asked.

I hate to admit, but I agree with Orton. Something was damn fishy here. He volunteered to keep an eye on the soon to be dragons, I had to go find the big red one.


	3. Chapter 3 Screwed again

Chapter 3- Screwed again- Taker

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Vince demanded of me. It was on the brink of a big Pay Per View. And Kane was in a match. However he was nowhere in sight! Not to mention something odd had just developed. Despite their little eating spree, the Hardys, Punk and Thorn said none had gone into the catering room… well… they had, but someone cleaned the place out.

"I mean, who would drink a whole thing of gravy?" Thorn asked. They were just getting their scales as the horns on their heads took shape. I could already tell Kevin's would look like a ram's, curving around his head and ears. I decided to look about one last time… until Kane found us! He looked sick in all honesty! He came from the boiler room and had to support himself against the wall. He was in his full dragon form… and that itself looked off compared to what we were use to seeing him like!

"Kane!" I called out to him.

Kevin, Vince, Matt, Jeff and I surrounded him. He looked thin as hell! "What's wrong with him?" Vince demanded. "He's skinnier than Jeff!… except for the gut…"

Matt was brave enough to get close, he noticed the scales on Kane's stomach were a little weird. He gently took hold of it and pulled the skin… shockingly and very disturbing enough, it pulled back! Matt peeked in and instantly looked away… stunned to say the least. "Uh… there's little dragons in there. He's a mommy!" he whispered lowly.

"I can still hear you… just be greatful I don't have the power to move!" Kane growled lowly. "What the hell is wrong with me!"

"You ain't eating enough" came the voice of Randy Orton. He held the book Raiden gave Kane earlier. "Did you not read this all the way through? Male dragons tend to the young, you got to gain at least double your original weight!"

"That's like eating Big Daddy V and Mark Henry!" I protested.

"How the hell did he get those little dragons anyway?" Vince questioned.

"I think we need to worry about that later and get Kane food now!" Orton announced, damn him, that mature side of Randy scares the hell out of me!

"Good luck with that, all the food in the building is gone, and I think he is going to need more than two tons of popcorn!" I growled lowly.

Randy however had another idea. He smirked as he teleported using his Scorpion powers. Vince was stunned. "Since when the hell did he learn to do that?" As the show was going on, I didn't see Orton until later on that night, he was covered from head to toe in mud as he walked down the hall proudly.

"Orton? Where the hell did you go!?" I demanded of him.

"Florida everglades" he said with a smirk. "I brought something back for Kane to eat, it put up a hell of a fight though!"

"It? Hell of a fight?" I asked bewildered. I could only imagine what the hell Orton brought back to Kane… but I shuttered to the thought as to how Kane would eat it!

"Did you know they got these huge ass wild pigs there?" Randy asked me with a grin.

My eyes widened in shock as I ran to find Kane once more. He was asleep in Vince's office. Steph got him all comfortable with the towels we had in the shower room. He was out like a light as the four young dragons turned into their full form, Thorn was rather perplexed to his, he was a solid black dragon with ram horns on the side of his head. Matt, Jeff and Punk were similar to one another, just different colors. Matt was a black and purple tinted dragon. Jeff was multicolored as Punk took the colors of blue and white. They sat next to Kane, almost protectively.

"This is weird" Jeff said.

"I know… so… what do we do?" Thorn asked.

"That's what I want to know, let me know if you think of anything" I smirked to them. But seriously, I didn't know what the hell we ought to do next!

We kept shifts watching Kane; it was rather disturbing to see him get thinner and thinner every twenty minutes. Stephanie decided to rub his back when he was in too much pain than forced Hunter to take over. "It worked for me when I was expecting" Steph whispered.

"How long do I have to do this?" Hunter asked aloud.

Kane woke up and saw Hunter rubbing his back, his eyes widened as he looked to me. "Awkward" he whispered. Hunter stopped and was about to back away. "I didn't say you could stop!" He then gave a shutter. "I got a chill… what smells like ham?"

"So… basically… Kane's… sort of… pregnant isn't he?" I asked Stephanie reluctantly.

"More or less just no child birth" she smirked. "How does it feel Kane?"

"Odd… I'm hungry, what did Orton bring the last time, that was good!"

Thorn walked in and threw down his recently caught wild pig to the ground. "Slippery things" he announced before leaving. Steph and Hunter looked ill as Kane licked his lips and a possessed look came over him; I decided to leave as well, wanting to have no part of the visual idea of Kane swallowing the swine. Matt was outside looking in; he tried to think of something to do when an idea hit him.

"That's it!" he announced and ran down the hallway. These young ones sure are something, however the locker room became more abuzz to Kane's statues. Curiosity and all.

I called a meeting of the dragons. Cena even showed up and made a call to the girl what's her face to join us again. My Mrs. arrived the moment I called for her. Instead of going to the meeting, she went right to Kane; she even took Kane's wife to see him. Well, they would know better than anyone as to what to do!

I called the meeting in my locker room. Batista stared at the four young dragons before him. John found the girl who stood in utter shock as I took the room. "What the hell is going on?" the girl demanded.

"Kane… is tending to young dragons. Raiden gave him a book and next thing we knew, he has a bunch of them in his pouch, new guys, welcome to the screw over of Raiden!" I announced.

"So we're going to be aunts and uncles!" Cena laughed.

"Now isn't the time to joke, Kane never read the book all the way through. Not to mention he's eating everything in sight. We got to make sure he doesn't mess this up, who knows. Raiden may make him do a do-over!"

"We don't need that," Thorn growled lowly. "So we do whatever we can to help him"

"Yeah, but if the girls want to do it… let them! They know what's best for him right now!" I announced.

It wasn't long before Vince called the locker room meeting… damn we've been doing a lot of that as of late! Well, He brought everyone to where Kane was resting, there was snickering heard however I quickly put an end to that my staring intensely at everyone. You know damn well when I give the 'look' you keep your yap shut!

The laughter stopped but the smirks were still there. "Everyone one of you who thinks this is funny, get that damn smirk off you face before I claw it off!" I warned baring my talons. The smiles vanished. Vince told everyone not to mock Kane, or anything like that. As if he going to prevent the whispering of all this! But he also requested the locker room to help him where they can. The dragons so far are taking care of feeding him as the ladies are tending to his every whim for the time being. Something tells me this is gonna be a long week.


	4. Chapter 4 The attention

Chapter 4- The attention- Kane

"How does that feel, are you comfortable? Can I get you anything?" asked Sara as she adjusted everything for me. This was screwed up beyond anything I have endured so far from Raiden… seriously! I didn't see this coming. It was an odd thing to have to do… yet… it made me respect what women go through. I am now the reluctant father/ Mother(?) of six, and damn, I am getting hungry again!

"You sure know how to pamper a man" I smirked to Sara only to have my wife slap me playfully in the arm. "Watch it," she warned. "So… you think I would be use to this by now and you go and get this done!"

"It's not my fault! Really!" just then we heard strange noises, they were like the calls of baby crocodiles, a low-pitched whimper almost. "What the hell is that?" I asked.

Sara smiled as she pointed to my pouch. "I think some little ones are seeking attention," she laughed. Peering in the strange new compartment of my scales, I looked in. It was them! Cooing and calling yet all they did was shift about and got comfortable again. I got to admit. They were pretty damn cute.

We soon weren't alone as Randy walked in with the book I was supposed to have read ahead of time. "How can you read that?" I asked of him.

"Scorpion! Hello! He was dead for over 10,000 years, what else is he going to do besides kick ass and take names huh?" Randy snapped back. He read all the marked pages then closed the book. "It says that the males tend to the young dragons. However normally in dragon nature, if they are not the same blood as the father… they are usually killed," he announced. That… wasn't a good thing. "BUT!" he continued. "Dragons know when their population has decreased and only evil dragons do such a thing, the King of them would seek out abandoned nests and orphan fledglings only to raise them himself without a second thought until they are old enough to live on their own"

"Well… that explains it then. Question is, how the hell am I feeding them!"

"They latch onto you from your pouch, and feed off of the fat… like mini liposuction machines. Which is why we found you skinner than Jeff earlier today. You need to keep eating to keep them alive, but you won't gain a single pound from it!"

"Lucky" growled the girls.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "I've been eating pigs whole… that's not lucky… it's rather disturbing," I announced to them as I slowly forced myself up. Matt soon came into the room with a crap load of yarn, he stared at me quite abit before nodding his head… he began to knit. "Matt… what are you doing?" I asked.

"I am knitting you a snuggy!" he announced.

"What the hell's a snuggy?" questioned Sara.

"You'll see!" the young Hardy grinned as he got right to work. I was getting worried about that boy.

My wife Melissa cuddled up next to me, she let out a sigh but smiled. "You know, you are making a very good father right now" she said with a grin.

"Yeah, who knew huh? Question is, how long is this going to last?" I asked of her.

Before she could answer, did the girl Shannon arrive. She paused oddly at me before walking into the room. "Damn it" she said aloud.

"What? It's not that disturbing is it?" I asked.

"No, I write all the time and this is how I wrote dragons tending to their young! Normally when I write a least some twisted little bit is true and I don't even know it!" she announced. "Well, now that I am here, what can I do to help?" she asked.

Orton smirked to her. "How's your pig wrangling?" he asked her with a grin.

Shannon looked to me oddly. "Why do I have the feeling this isn't going to be pretty?" she asked as she followed Orton out of the locker room.

We weren't alone for long as Shao came in with a grin on his face. "My brother really stuck it to you this time huh?"

"He didn't give me time to read the damn book!" I growled to him lowly. "What is this to prove anyway? Yes, I can swallow a pig whole! Yes, I do freak out when something strange happens…"

"Naw, you'll see soon enough" Shao smirked. "Besides, those little ones came from the Shokans themselves! I'll bet you didn't know that!"

"Shokans?" asked the yarn covered Matt Hardy. "Those things are real!?"

"They are willing to pay you a visit, if you wish, you have an iron clad alliance with them" Shao Kahn grinned. "I know Goro wishes to see his cousin"

"If Raiden is ok with it and they don't try and kill anyone… I suppose it's ok…"

"Great! They shall arrive tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow!?" I demanded. "Does Vince know!"

"Well… he will… soon enough!" Kahn gave out a sickening laugh… this wasn't good… not good at all.

"Something tells me he is really enjoying this huh?" Melissa asked.

"Hon, you ain't see nothing yet" Sara replied. "I better go warn Mark"

"Make it McMahon too!" I called to her as she left. Why do I always have to deal with the strange stuff?!


	5. Chapter 5 the four armed guests

Chapter 5- the four armed guests- Undertaker

"HE WHAT!" I demanded of my wife.

"Shao Kahn had invited them to see Kane, they were the ones who gave the young dragons to him… somehow… I don't know" Sara growled back at me.

"Damn it, just what we need, a three ringed circus!"

"What's wrong Mark?" came the voice of Triple H. "You sound pissed"

"That's an understatement," Sara snapped back with a smirk. "We got company coming to pay a visit to Kane. They… they aren't really from this realm… sort of speak."

"Realm?" Hunter questioned. His eyes stared at me. "Realm!" he demanded. "What the hell is Kane getting us into? Do I even really want to know?"

"At the moment… no… you don't want to know, all I can say though is that we are going to need a lot more room for these guys!" I announced.

I decided to go check on Kane, amazingly enough, he came to check on us! He had lost a drastic amount of weight in a little over an hour, he was walking under his own power, but he still looked to be in odd shape. "So… what do we do to greet them?" Kane asked aloud.

"And I would know what to do how?" I snapped back. "Look man, I don't know if this is a good idea, they had been to earth realm last time to take over, what makes you think this isn't some sort of ploy?" I asked of him.

"I ate a Shokan heart for a reason!" Kane growled back at me. "Why on earth would they go back on a vow that is sacred to their own people?!"

"I am just covering all the angles. I think Hunter's going to have to explain what's going on to Vince"

"ME! WHY ME!" Triple H demanded.

"You're his son in law" was Kane's and my response. He only rolled his eyes to us; something tells me Hunter wasn't thrilled about his role in this. With great reluctance he searched out his father in-law and told him the news. It wasn't long before a very puzzled McMahon confronted us.

"Please tell me you are joking! PLEASE!" he begged of us.

"I wish I was" Kane muttered. "But it's very disrespectful if you do not invite them when they have welcomed us into their realm many times over. They just wish to come and pay respects"

"I still do not like the look of this at all!" Vince growled lowly.

"Well we cannot go back on our word now!" I told him.

Vince wasn't happy with us, I could tell, that vain on his head was starting to show. "Since they are your guests… they are YOUR responsibility!" he hissed lowly to us.

Somehow I knew he was going to say that. And all hell was going to break loose! What puzzled me though was the fact that Vince as well as the other guys had been able to recall everything. Last time I remember, Raiden cleared their memories… somehow. How is everyone remembering what the hell happened before?!

A day later

We were at Madison Square Garden for a show. Raiden had gathered the locker room and Shao Kahn lead the explanation to the soon to be 'guests'. "They are a very tall and very proud race, no insults unless you wish to be torn limb from limb in a single motion. Understood? Randy Orton, I am looking in your direction!" Shao warned.

Orton only rolled his eyes. "I know of the Shokans ok! Thanks!" he growled back. Raiden left as he brought our… interesting guests to the arena.

It was Goro J.R and the elders who arrived. The first thing they did was stare at everyone who were now frozen with fear. "Mortals" Goro growled lowly, yet the moment his eyes came on Kane did he smile and quickly approached him. "COUSIN!" he cheered. Kane smiled as he greeted him by shaking Goro's four monstrous hands.

"Long trip?" Kane smirked.

"Not at all… how are the little ones?" he asked. Kane showed off the young dragons in his pouch, amazingly they had grown once more. One even opened its eyes and stared back! "Elder come see this!" Goro called.

It wasn't long before Kane became the center of attention; the elders were staring at the young dragons he tended to. The whispers soon followed. Goro let the elders talk as he soon turned to me. "I see you have new dragons…" he announced as his eyes came upon Matt, Jeff, Punk and Thorn. The four froze in place to his glare.

"Yeah, they just found us amazingly. So how long are you guys staying for?" I asked of him.

"Not long, Raiden spoke of a great contest you perform before many mortals… very much like a playful combat… I wish to be a part of it!" he said with a grin.

"Uh… nice offer but we have the card fully booked" Announced Triple H as he stood between Goro and I.

Needless to say, it's one of the few things you never do to a Shokan. Goro glared down at Hunter with a very angry look. "Who the hell are you little insect?" he demanded.

Hunter was lost for words until Jeff came up and pulled him away, smart Hardy boy. "Don't mind him, he doesn't know what he's talking about half the time" I explained gently. "You are free to watch the event if you wish…"

"I wish to participate in your event!" Goro growled lowly. "It is tradition as you have observed when I face Batista in my realm, I wish for the same hospitality." He said as all four of his arms crossed defiantly.

Batista stepped forward. "You know what, since I took you on in your realm, you can face me in mine. How's that?" Dave asked. It pleased Goro greatly as his attention turned back to Kane. I stared at Dave as if he was nuts. "What? It's that or we have one pissed Shokan!" he whispered to me.

"Your funeral" was my reply.


	6. Chapter 6 They grow up so fast

Chapter 6 They grow up so fast- Kane.

"Look at this one, isn't he curious!" the elders said. The young dragons that I have been taking care of have come out of the pouch and crawled about on the floor playfully. However when they felt they had ventured too far, they instantly turn back and rush to me once more. I got to admit, the little critters have grown on me! They all had black scales with a hint of red in them. The elders kept picking them up with great smiles on their faces.

"So… what was this test all about?" I asked of them.

The oldest one smiled to me. "It was to ensure you were the dragon king. If you had not been, these little ones would not have lived," he explained. "You were willing to tend to them, and nurture them although they were not of your blood…"

"Of course, they are children, who could turn their back on a child?" I asked aloud. It only made them smile even more so. I soon felt a tight clinging on my legs; the little ones had taken hold of me for dear life, as if I was going to leave them! Gently I picked up the six one by one and gently tucked them back into the pouch, the elders smiled as to how gentle I was with them. Suddenly, Melissa came into the room; every Shokan stared at her wondering what she was doing.

"Who… is this?" the oldest elder questioned. He approached her oddly and inspected my wife.

Melissa looked at me, wondering what to do; I could only mouth 'stay calm' to her. She maintained her composure as the elder inspected. "My name is Melissa… I am Kane's wife," she announced.

The room went silent. The elders themselves fell speechless, their attention soon turned to me. "Is she speaking truthfully?"

"Yes, she is my wife. She has assisted me greatly with the young ones" I said proudly.

The oldest elder brought her in towards us, I still was unsure about the look they were giving her. All were focused on her eyes, and nothing more. Every elder stared into them, as she showed no fear. Melissa stood tall and proud as the inspection continued, when they finished, the elder Shokans huddled and whispered. I brought my wife over to my side and placed a wing over her. They broke from their circle and looked to Melissa and then me. "The saying remains, behind every great warrior is a great woman. Be it of the blood or not, you have the same honor as he" the oldest Shokan leader announced.

Oh thank God! I thought all hell was going to break loose! Just then Vince came rushing into the room, he excused himself to the elders and asked to speak with me in private, they agreed as Vince viciously (well desperately) tugged at my arm. The moment we were out of earshot he freaked out at me. "One of them is going to go in the ring!" he said in utter panic. "Do you know what this means!"

"We are going to have people assume we are doing genetic testing?"

"We are going to have fans freaked the hell out of a four armed monster!" he whispered back at me. "You talk him out of it!"

"I can't! Vince, Shokans live for competition, and besides, Goro insisted he be part of this since Dave did a little sparing game in their realm, it's their tradition. We can't break that!" I protested.

"Then find a way to convince everyone out in the audience and on TV that Goro is just a character!" he ordered, Vince stormed away shortly after that… great… I am stuck with clean up huh?

However the moment I turned did I see Goro come from out of the hallway. "I assume he thinks I am some sort of monstrous beast?" he asked of me.

"Sorry, Vince doesn't quite understand…."

"No, I understand. Mortals are not accustomed to four armed warriors are they?" he asked of me.

"No… but perhaps we can convince them otherwise…" and idea brewed in my mind. "I was told to convince the audience that you are something of a character… a fictitious one… are you willing to play along?" I asked of him.

Goro smiled. "But of course!"

"Good, come with me, I think we need to speak with Shao."

We found Shao Kahn and I whispered him my idea, he smirked to it but explained it won't be necessary. "I took care of it" he assured me. I was rather curious as to what he meant until I saw the Great Khali's promo with his translator.

"We have discovered Sheeva existed… through an ancient race of people that have existed out of sight for thousands of years. Batista… prepare for a night of hell!" he announced. Khali gave a grin as they cut to a commercial break. "That went quite well no?" the translator asked the cameraman.

"I hope you aren't going to be offending anyone" I called out from a hallway. Slowly I approached the two men as Khali smirked at me.

"How are the kids?" he asked with a grin. One just happened to peek out from the pouch when the question arose; it took one look at Khali before going back into hiding fearfully.

"They are curious and nervous over new people… I wonder how much longer I got to keep them in this. It's starting to look rather awkward," I growled lowly.

Venturing to a locker room, I saw the elder Shokans all sitting down. Hunter had fetched them refreshments and popcorn… in which they had never seen before. However enjoyed the odd snack as Goro made his worldwide début. He stormed down to the ring, flexing his arms and showing off to the crowd, I swear if I didn't know who he was really I would have believed this was all planned out. Batista soon hit the stage, setting off his fireworks and all, however he gave the crowd a rather nice visual surprise. He burst from his flesh and turned into a dragon before the masses. They went nuts with excitement, as Goro could not retain his smile. The ring announcer called out this was an over the top rope match. Winner will be determined as to who can throw their opponent over the top rope… simple enough.

The two gave it their all, however Dave one the same way he defeated Goro in their playful bout. Goro charged at him and tried to grab Dave with his top arms. Batista caught them then caught his bottom limbs with his feet before rolling backwards and chucking him over the top rope. However I don't think I had ever seen Goro so happy. The bell ranged and yet the fans were on their feet to the match. Goro retreated to the back as Batista soon followed, howling with pleasure.

"Such energy those mortals bring! I must say cousin, you do have quite a realm," he announced as Dave and Goro walked into the room. "I do believe we must return elders. Have you enjoyed your say?"

The elders rose and shook my hands with a tight, appreciative grip. "May we keep the popcorn?" one asked bring a smile to my face.

"But of course" I laughed. Once the Shokans left was I alone with my wife, Dave and Taker. Raiden soon walked in with a grin.

"That went rather well," he said.

"Yeah it did… Raiden… what are you going to do wit the little ones here?" I asked as I gently took the little dragons out of my pouch.

"Well… that depends on what they want to do. Some like to stay with the parent… others will want to wonder off and find their own path… aren't they cute!" the subject was so quick to change due to cuteness.

Shannon returned later on that day, covered from head to toe in mud and even spat some from her mouth. "Remind me to not come here anymore" she growled lowly. Randy wasn't far behind her as he carried my latest meal over his shoulders.

"So you ate dirt, big deal!" Orton laughed to her. "You should have seen it, she got dragged a good four hundred yards by a pig!" he laughed aloud. She only rolled her eyes and got a shower before deciding to head home, poor kid. But I got to be thankful she came when she was needed.

It wasn't long before Matt came running in and smiled with great pride as to what he held. He gave it to me with a grin… I was rather nervous as to what he concocted for me.

"I finally finished… it's the Snuggy!" he explained. I opened up the knitted garment and saw what it was… basically an oversized poncho with a hidden flap as well as a long knitted section inside of the garment.

"I know I am going to regret asking this… but how the hell do you put it on?" I asked of Matt.

He smiled as he had the 'snuggy' go over my head, he tucked the loose section under it into my pouch and then tested it by placing one of the little kids back inside. I watched curiously as the little one snuggled into the fabric and cooed happily! "It's not only comfort for you… but for them too! Since it looks like they are going to be eating on their own very shortly you double as a mattress!" Matt said with a smile.

"Uh… thanks?" was all I could utter. Taker was trying his damnest not to laugh his ass off at me.


	7. Chapter 7 Another dragon in the mix

Chapter 7- another dragon in the mix- Undertaker

For some reason, Kane and his Mrs. decided to spend the night at the arena, far be it from me to tell him where to sleep. But it concerned me; he was getting attached to those little dragons. God only knows how long it would be until Raiden takes them away and back to someplace to keep them safe from the world's prying eyes. But… I couldn't help but feel happy for the big lug. He's done a hell of a job looking out for them and taking the ribbing from the guys. But I could only wonder how long it would last.

By the next day, I went to see him and his wife. I was rather stunned to see Kane was still fast asleep on the air mattress Stephanie brought for him, yet… there wasn't a scale of the little dragons. I shook Kane awake. "Bro, where are the kids?" I asked of him.

Kane's hand came over his gut, which woke him in an instant, he sat up and looked into his pouch… none of the kids where there! "Help me look! Damn it, why the hell didn't I name them!" he growled as he got on his hands and knees and began to tear apart the room. We couldn't find any of them, yet another startling discovery was made. Where was his wife?

I knew Melissa wasn't one to go off on her own away from Kane. I had a hunch if I find the wife, I find the kids. Oh man, how right was I on that one? I heard a familiar odd; comforting purr of little dragons in a boiler room… yeah… you heard me. Melissa was curled into a ball almost, and tucked in with her were the dragons… strange thing was… she had become one too! She turned into a dragon!

Quickly, I went to find Kane and tell him what happened, he was quick to rush to his wife, yet the moment he saw her with the dragons… he smiled… he couldn't contain himself. "I… I didn't think she was one of us," he whispered.

"She was dormant" we turned to see Raiden and Shao Kahn standing in the doorway. "She's been a dragon for a while, just… not able to become one… until now" Shao explained.

"But… why?" Kane asked. "In the time the world needed the dragons to save it…"

"You were more than enough to do the job… just like how the four young ones have come to find you… she turned for the younger ones were in need of a mother" Raiden explained with a smile. "So… how are you going to do now?" he asked of us.

"Do… do I get to keep them? The babies I mean… I've grown to like them a lot" Kane smirked.

"You better. You still haven't read the book have you?" Shao demanded.

"With all due respect, he had his hands full" I growled lowly.

"Granted, so I shall explain. When new parents adopt young dragons, the little ones alter themselves. When they were feeding from you. Not only were they taking their nourishment… they were taking your DNA… those little ones are yours and your wife's" Shao explained. "The moment she touched them, they became your children as if she had birthed them herself"

This sent Kane in a loop! He couldn't believe that those were now his children. I got to admit though; some of those little rascals really did start to look like him! "That is… if you want them" Raiden chimed in. "I did force this upon you, so I can easily fix it"

"Like hell you are!" I snapped back at him.

"Kane?" Raiden asked.

Just then his wife began to stir, the little ones were too. Kane went to her side and told her what had happened, he was going to make sure it was all right with her before he announced anything. There was silence between the two of them; I think I knew their answer, for not a word left his lips. One thing about Kane, he can express what he wants with body language alone. Comes with being forced as a mute wrestler for over six years. He returned to Raiden and Shao Khan. He smiled and said. "They aren't going anywhere"

Raiden smiled, nodding his head. "I had a feeling you were going to come to that conclusion"

Melissa soon joined the conversation as she held her six new children in her arms. "Just one thing though" she said as she passed the kids off to Kane and myself. She approached Raiden fearlessly and took hold of his shirt tightly, yanking him down to stare her in the eyes. She growled a warning. "Never… EVER try and screw over my husband like that again… or you'll deal with me!" she let him go and gently cleared the wrinkles from Raiden's shirt. "Any questions?"

For once… Raiden was silent. He said nothing as he quickly took his leave. I stared at Melissa as she cooed over her new children. "I'm glad she's on our side!" I announced to Kane.

"You and me both"

When the rest of the locker room returned, Kane proudly showed off his new kids to them and said that they were staying. Vince looked a little worried. "Uh… so how long are you going to be stuck like this for?" he asked.

Randy was more than willing to field that one. "Dragons grow into adults within two years of being born, it depends on how well they eat and are nurtured by their parents. So it will depend on Kane and his wife…"

"Great… just great. How the hell am I going to go on with the current storyline if Kane is stuck as that!" Vince demanded angrily.

"Vince… I can change back at will… I just need someone to look after the kids when I do. Melissa can't come on the road with me, she has a life too you know… but… we do have other dragons here…" there was a look in Kane's eye that I didn't like as he stared at everyone who could turn into dragons. Matt and Jeff looked rather interested. Thorn, Punk and Batista were confused… I knew what was coming…


	8. Chapter 8 END

Chapter 8- The idea- Kane

"Now just be sure to keep still, don't move around so much…" I announced. Sitting in the locker room, in full dragon form were Batista, Matt and Jeff. Each guy held two of the kids in their arms at first. Until the kids found their pouches and snuggled in. Matt couldn't stop laughing since they tickled. Batista was weirded out as Jeff rolled with it. "Any questions?" I asked.

"Yeah, why the hell isn't Taker doing this!" Batista demanded.

"Oh relax, it's just for a few minutes until Kane is done his match." Matt replied as he kept a big smile on his face. "It's rather cool, I am going to make them all little clothes to wear!" he announced proudly. He then opened his pouch. "Hear that little guys. Uncle Matt is going to make you some fancy duds!"

"You got to get out more Hardy boy," Batista growled lowly. "I feel so used right now!"

"Oh suck it up," I growled lowly to Dave. "It's not like I am asking you to raise my kids! You are just looking after them!" I just adjusted my arm pads and was ready to wrestle; it's been a long week so a good toss around the ring would get the kinks out of my system.

The moment I walked out of the locker room did I run into Taker. "Thanks for not making me your first victim there for the kid sitting" he whispered lowly to me.

"Don't worry, your time will come" I smiled back. "With all these changes, I wonder what Raiden will have us do next. God only knows what could be crawling through his mind! We had our match, however just as I was heading back to let the guys go, Taker stopped me with Punk and Thorn.

"What's your hurry?" Punk asked with a grin.

"I promised the guys…"

"Yeah… you did promise them… but who said that you HAD to go back the moment you were done. We need to work on… next week's storyline," grinned the Undertaker.

The guys all had a smirk on their faces, they wanted me to go out and let the guys take care of the kids. But I decided against it, after all. I would have to call in a favor from these guys sooner or later.

Well… I suppose that leaves us to here and now… not much to really say after this, but keep an eye out for updates. Who knew little dragons grew so quickly!

THE END


End file.
